


Ah, parce que ça existe ?

by AngelicaR2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Harry Watson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Baker Street, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual John Watson, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Molly Hooper, Bisexual Sherlock Holmes, Bisexuality, Break Up, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, Happy Molly Hooper, Harry Watson Has Issues, Harry Watson ships it, Humor, I Ship It, I Tried, I hope I did it right, Idiots in Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Matchmaking, Meta, Metafiction, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Harry Watson, POV John Watson, POV Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Clara/Harry Watson - Freeform, Past Harry Watson/Original Female Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Secret Santa, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Kink Meme, Slash, Star Trek References, The Author Regrets Nothing, references
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Post 2x02] : Où John et Sherlock finissent ensemble (évidemment), où Harry s’incruste, où il y a du femslash (évidemment là aussi), où l’on parle de fanfictions, et où l’autrice est vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop méta. Jonhlock et Molly/Harry.
Relationships: Clara/Harry Watson, Harry Watson & John Watson, Harry Watson/Original Female Character, Molly Hooper/Harry Watson, Mrs Hudson & Harry Watson (Sherlock), Sherlock Holmes & Harry Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Ah, parce que ça existe ?

**Author's Note:**

> ND’A : Ce texte a été écrit pour choup37, dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Comptoir des Auteurs édition 2019, j’espère que ça te plaira, et au secours, aidez-moi, je n’ai jamais écrit sur ce fandom, je suis perdue, aaaahhhhh !
> 
> Édit : Ce texte a été une vraie galère à écrire, je ne pense pas revenir de sitôt sur ce fandom, j’ai définitivement pas la maîtrise… 
> 
> Et comme je suis pas foutue capable de trouver mes propres idées pour ce fandom, voici un prompt que j’ai « piqué » au kink meme de Sherlock tiens : « Sherlock stumbles across Kirk/Spock fanfiction and is bored enough to read it, even if it is based on a tv show full of dubious-at-best science. He never plans on repeating the experience. Except then he ends up in a relationship with John, and is secretly terrified he's going to screw it up. He remembers the Spirk fanfiction, and he's been compared to Spock before by a few people. So, basically, he starts reading Spirk fics for relationship ideas. Bonus points if he finds a really, really bad one and either doesn't realize it's bad or does and can't resist telling the author this. And no, I don't know what's wrong with me. »
> 
> Et je ne connais pas beaucoup le personnage de Harry (vu qu’elle apparaît jamais, c’est logique) donc ben je vais essayer de l’écrire comme je peux !
> 
> Warnings : Alcoolisme (évidemment).

Sherlock Holmes s’ennuyait.

Cela n’avait rien d’étonnant, ni de nouveau pour le détective, de plus, l’enquête de Baskerville s’était achevée deux ou trois jours plus tôt, et aucune autre affaire intéressante ne s’était présentée depuis.

En somme, c’était le calme plat au 221 B Baker Street.

Enfin, plus pour très longtemps.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu’on aurait pu croire, ce n’était pas une nouvelle enquête qui, en cette froide soirée de début janvier 2012, pointait le bout de son nez (si tant est qu’une enquête puisse en avoir un… Mais je digresse).

Non, en effet, c’était quelque chose (ou plutôt _quelqu’un_ ) d’autre qui bientôt allait grandement bouleverser les habitudes des deux locataires, sans qu’ils en aient encore conscience.

Il était 21h lorsqu’une main hésitante frappa trois petits coups à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, Mme Hudson ouvrit cette dernière, l’inconnue discuta avec elle quelques minutes, avant que la logeuse ne se retourne et ne s’exclame :

« John, quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler. »

Le médecin s’était levé de son fauteuil pour aller voir qui voulait lui parler, et Sherlock n’y avait pas vraiment prêté plus que cela attention, avant d’entendre subitement le mot « Harry ? » résonner dans l’air.

La voix de John était emplie de surprise, de toute évidence, comprit rapidement Sherlock, il ne s’attendait clairement pas à la voir ici.

Le détective leva à son tour un sourcil surpris, ne pouvant s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine curiosité (qui était plus que bienvenue dans la phase d’ennui qu’il traversait actuellement) à l’idée de finalement rencontrer la sœur de son… ami, collègue, partenaire, juste colocataire – il ne savait pas trop comment définir cette relation à vrai dire ? Enfin bref… – qu’il connaissait uniquement par le biais des déductions qu’il avait faites à son sujet le jour de sa rencontre avec John, et aussi grâce aux quelques informations qu’il lui avait délivrées sur elle (c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose, vraiment).

Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si il avait mieux à faire de toute façon.

De son côté John était… plus que surpris, il était carrément estomaqué.

Il n’avait pas revu sa sœur ni ne lui avait parlé depuis au moins… des mois, si ce n’est plus !

Que faisait-elle ici ?

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ? Ne put-il s’empêcher de lui demander sans le moindre tact une fois les habituelles salutations du type « bonsoir » échangées, ressentant un très mauvais pressentiment en voyant au moins deux ou trois valises ainsi que quelques sacs autour d’elle.

\- Ma copine m’a larguée aujourd’hui, annonça-t-elle sans aucun préambule, un air incroyablement gêné sur le visage, comme si elle s’excusait de le déranger pour un motif pareil. »

Et la situation devait être véritablement grave parce qu’il était vraiment rare qu’elle arbore une expression aussi mortifiée en sa présence (et pour qu’elle vienne le voir _lui_ , elle devait également réellementavoir des problèmes… enfin, plus que d’habitude quoi.).

Ce fut ça, entre autre, qui l’empêcha de la mettre directement à la porte (ça et le fait que c’était sa sœur quant même et qu’il n’allait certainement pas l’abandonner, surtout dans ces circonstances.), sans oublier le fait qu’elle n’avait semble-t-il nulle part où aller.

« Ah ! Je… je ne savais pas que tu t’étais remise avec Clara, lui répondit son frère, ne trouvant rien d’autre de vraiment pertinent à dire.

\- C’était pas Clara, pas cette fois, lui dit immédiatement Harry. Entre elle et moi c’est définitivement fini.

\- Oh… se contenta de lui répondre l’ancien militaire, conscient d’avoir probablement gaffé.

Un silence un peu embarrassant s’installa alors.

\- Elle… enfin, elle t’a vraiment fichue dehors, comme ça, sans explication ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler… avoua-t-elle. Et puis, en ce qui concerne l’explication ou la raison, je pense qu’on la connaît tout les deux, ajouta-t-elle, acide et ironique. »

John préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet, l’alcoolisme de sa petite sœur étant quelque chose de plutôt délicat à aborder.

« Votre histoire durait depuis combien de temps ?

\- Six mois environ… Mais bon, apparemment, continua-t-elle avec un rire faussement amusé, je ne suis définitivement pas foutue capable de rester dans une relation sérieuse pendant un temps appréciable ! »

Son aîné se mit alors à ricaner à son tour, pensant à toutes ses relations amoureuses précédentes qui n’avaient elle non plus mené à rien.

« Je ne suis pas mieux de mon côté… marmonna-t-il, provoquant un véritable éclat de rire chez sa sœur.

\- Ça je ne te le fais pas dire… On est vraiment une belle paire de bras cassés à ce niveau-là, pas vrai ? Encore que je croyais sincèrement que tu t’en sortais mieux que moi ces derniers temps, dit-elle en lançant un coup d’œil équivoque en direction de l’appartement.

John fronça les sourcils, puis, comprenant l’allusion quelques secondes plus tard, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry, pour la millième fois, Sherlock et moi _nous_ _ne sommes pas ensemble_! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Oui c’est ça, cause toujours tu m’intéresses, lui rétorqua sa sœur avec un ton narquois. »

Malgré son agacement apparent, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Il retrouvait bien là Harry, toujours aussi irritante, mais aussi terriblement attachante.

« Enfin bref, assez parlé de toi, est-ce que tu pourrais m’héberger quelques temps ? Ce sera temporaire, je te le promets, juste le temps que je trouve une autre solution pour me loger.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me voir moi spécifiquement ?

\- Hé bien, tu es mon frère, je n’ai pas les moyens pour me payer une chambre d’hôtel ou même pour payer un loyer tout court, et tu es la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner, alors… accepterais-tu de m’accueillir ?

\- Tu comptes squatter chez moi en fait ?

\- En gros c’est ça oui. »

Le médecin pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête, avant de rapidement se décider.

« Je vais demander à Mme Hudson et à Sherlock si on peut installer un matelas d ans le salon. »

Harry eut alors un sourire rassuré, presque comme si elle avait eu peur un instant qu’il ne la laisse pas entrer.

Et puis quoi encore, c’était sa sœur, il n’allait pas la laisser sur le trottoir !

_§§§§_

La soirée s’avérait bien plus intéressante et intrigante que prévue, se dit le détective en voyant Harriet Watson entrer dans le 221 B Baker Street.

Après avoir parlementé pendant quelques minutes avec Mme Hudson et Sherlock, il fut décidé que la jeune femme résiderait quelques temps chez eux, le temps qu’elle trouve autre chose.

Âgée de vingt-quatre ans, la petite sœur de John Watson était apparemment actuellement sans emploi, sans copine, sans… sans rien du tout en fait, si ce n’est son grand frère avec qui elle partageait une relation familiale… compliquée.

Enfin à côté de sa propre relation conflictuelle avec Mycroft, ce n’était rien en vérité.

C’était une jolie jeune femme blonde avec une paire de lunette juchée sur son nez, sa longue chevelure enserrée dans une tresse, elle était légèrement maquillée, portait une chemise et un jean, ainsi qu’une paire de bottes et en la voyant, Sherlock put en déduire quasi-immédiatement quatre choses à son sujet :

\- elle était définitivement toujours alcoolique.

\- elle avait effectivement rompu avec sa petite-amie, mais pas de la manière dont elle l’avait dit à son frère.

\- elle était insomniaque.

\- elle était un vrai aimant à problèmes.

Oh, et elle était complètement fauchée aussi, ça va de soit, mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment s’enorgueillir de cette déduction (encore que…) puisque John venait tout juste de lui en parler.

Et le détective avait le sentiment qu’avec elle dans les parages, John et lui n’allaient pas beaucoup s’ennuyer dans les jours à venir.

_§§§§_

Une fois les présentations terminées, John avait commencé à aider sa sœur à installer ses affaires dans le salon et… s’était également employé à fouiller les différentes valises ainsi que les sacs qu’elle avait pu emporter avec elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie juste que tu n’as pas avec toi des choses que tu ne devrais définitivement _pas_ avoir en ta possession.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris avant de finalement comprendre où le médecin voulait en venir.

\- En clair, tu es en train de me fliquer, c’est ça ?

\- Tu t’attendais vraiment à autre chose de ma part ?

\- Attends John, ce que je veux dire, c’est… Tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour emmener des bouteilles d’alcool _ici_ alors que je sais parfaitement que tu es au courant de mes… problèmes ? Et que tu ne serais clairement pas du genre à encourager mon addiction ?

\- Stupide, toi ? Non ! Inconsciente par contre, oui, je pense que tu l’es assez pour faire une chose pareille. Et disons que je prends juste mes précautions. On ne sait jamais avec toi. Je ne peux pas contrôler ta vie et t’empêcher de perdre ton temps dans le premier bar venu, mais au moins je peux t’empêcher de faire n’importe quoi _chez moi_. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacée, avant de croiser les bras.

« Très bien ! Cherche autant que tu veux, affirma-t-elle, tu ne trouveras _rien_ ! »

Aucun d’eux deux ne vit le léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de Sherlock en entendant la dispute des deux Watson.

(John ne trouva rien du tout, bien évidemment, comme il le soupçonnait, et l’air triomphant de Harry le fit presque rire.)

Oh que oui, il le sentait bien, les choses allaient changer dans les jours à venir.

_§§§§_

En vérité, la présence de Harry Watson dans l’appartement ne fut pas un si grand changement que cela (excepté le fait que tout ce qui contenait une quelconque trace d’alcool était désormais mis précautionneusement sous clef), puisque la jeune femme vivait sa vie (c’est-à-dire restait la plupart du temps à l’appartement à faire Dieu seul sait quoi – tant qu’elle ne se soûlait pas dans ces moments-là, son frère s’en contentait), et que le détective et le médecin vivaient la leur de leur côté, continuant à mener leurs enquêtes quand il y en avait de suffisamment intéressantes disponibles.

Étonnamment, la première fois que Sherlock et Harry eurent leur première réelle conversation, ce fut durant la nuit, aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Sherlock, incapable de dormir (comme souvent à vrai dire) s’était levé et était tombé sur Harry, encore levée également, posée devant son ordinateur et semblant être très concentrée, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

« Problèmes de sommeil ? Lança le détective histoire de dire quelque chose (et soulignant ainsi l’évidence).

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous aussi à ce que je vois, fit-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de son chocolat.

\- Vous êtes observatrice, ironisa-t-il.

\- Le fait que vous soyez levé le montre bien, pas besoin d’être un génie détective pour le comprendre, pouffa-t-elle, avant de reporter son attention sur son écran, ce qui intrigua grandement le détective (qui n’avait de toute façon pas grand-chose de mieux à faire).

\- Vous êtes en train de lire le blog de John ?

La jeune femme pouffa une nouvelle fois, amusée.

\- Non pas vraiment, je suis plutôt en train d’écrire quelque chose en vérité.

\- Ah oui ? Qu’est-ce que vous écrivez ? Demanda-t-il en s’asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du divan dans lequel elle s’était installée.

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction.

\- Ça vous intéresse réellement ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment non mais je n’arrive pas à dormir de toute façon, alors quitte à m’ennuyer, autant ne pas m’ennuyer seul… Je suis dans une phase d’ennui terrible ces derniers temps, rien ne m’intéresse, et notre dernière enquête à John et à moi a été d’un ennui mortel et d’une facilité déconcertante !

\- Oui j’ai lu ça, c’est probablement votre aventure la moins lue, et aussi l’une des moins palpitantes, je me suis bien faite chier en la lisant.

\- Maintenant je vois bien ce que John veut dire quand il parle de votre « langage grossier », fit-il en ricanant.

\- Ah ça ? Oh, ça explique pourquoi mes commentaires disparaissent systématiquement seulement plusieurs minutes après avoir été postés ! Et moi qui croyais que c’était simplement un bug du blog ! S’exclama-t-elle, n’en croyant bien évidemment pas un seul mot.

\- Il s’en plaint beaucoup… Mais j’avoue que le voir s’acharner à supprimer vos commentaires en rouspétant et en soupirant me fait énormément rire…

\- Oui, ça doit être drôle à voir, c’est bien pour ça que je continue à le faire ! Juste pour le plaisir de le faire rager !

\- En bref, qu’est-ce que vous écrivez ?

\- Oh, c’est simple, j’écris un article de journal sur ma vie au 221 B Baker Street, la votre, celle de John, et je compte bientôt l’envoyer au journal du _Sun_ pour me faire un max de pognon en un minimum de temps avec un minimum de travail, répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde sur le visage malgré l’absurdité et la connerie de ses paroles.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, puis, deux secondes plus tard, il répondit :

\- Vous mentez. »

Harry ne put réussir à rester sérieuse plus longtemps, et elle éclata de rire.

« Vous y avez cru, avouez !

\- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas !

\- Soit, mais j’étais convaincante quant même !

\- Vous êtes une relativement bonne actrice, admit-il.

\- Merci… J’écris une fanfiction. »

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harriet Watson eut le privilège de pouvoir voir Sherlock Holmes buguer pendant quelques infimes secondes.

« Une quoi ?

Un sourire qu’on aurait presque pu qualifier de machiavélique apparut alors sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Ah parfait ! Ça fait des plombes que j’attends que quelqu'un me pose la question ! Je n’ai pas vraiment beaucoup d’amis pour en parler (j’ai pas d’amis tout court…), et John n’a jamais réellement le temps d’en discuter avec moi (ou même l’envie d’en parler. Ou de parler de quoi que ce soit d’autre)… Mais enfin peu importe ! »

Et c’est donc un Sherlock très perplexe qui se fit expliquer bien malgré lui les différents et bizarres concepts et notions de ships, de fandoms, de slash et autres, au point de lui faire regretter d’avoir posé la question en premier lieu.

Il pensait déjà que Harry Watson était une femme… particulière.

Mais maintenant elle lui apparaissait aussi comme étant… bizarre.

« Ça ne fait pas vraiment grand-sens pour moi…

\- Ça ne fait pas grand-sens pour pas mal de monde, surtout quand on y connaît rien…

\- Donc c’est à ça que vous passez vos journées ? Écrire… ce genre de truc ?

\- Ouais entre autres, ça et chercher un job…

\- …

\- …

\- Je crois que j’aurais dû rester coucher, je commence à avoir mal au crâne, marmonna-t-il. »

Se levant afin de chercher quelque chose à manger, Harry se figea alors brutalement en ouvrant le frigo.

« Il y a… oh bordel de merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il. Y. A. Une. Tête. Dans. Le. Frigo !

\- Exact, et ?

\- Que… C’est une blague ? Qu’est-ce que ça fout là d’abord ?

\- C’est moi qui l’ai mise ici… »

Harry roula des yeux, ce qui n’était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu’elle le faisait en présence de Sherlock.

\- Oui, enfin ça je m’en doute, John et Mme Hudson ne sont pas du genre à faire ça, et je ne pense pas avoir moi-même jamais été suffisamment bourrée pour faire un truc aussi absurde que de _fourrer une tête humaine dans un frigo_! Donc ça ne pouvait venir que de vous. D’où elle vient au juste ?

\- Vous n’avez définitivement pas envie de le savoir.

\- Ouais c’est pas faux… Qu’est-ce que ça fout là alors ?

\- Je l’y ai mise pour une de mes expériences. Et parce que je m’ennuie. »

Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se saisit de l’objet en question et… le balança directement à la poubelle non loin du frigo.

Le détective consultant fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Je vous sauve d’une engueulade avec Mme Hudson ou avec John, voire avec les deux… Et vous _savez_ qu’ils videront le frigo des trucs qui n’ont rien à y faire s’ils voient ça… Je vous épargne ça. »

Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour le mettre au défi de la contredire.

Il décida de laisser tomber (et puis à vrai dire, il n’en avait plus vraiment besoin de toute façon), et partit se recoucher.

Harry, quant à elle, retourna sur son ordinateur.

Elle avait une fic _Good Omens_ à continuer après tout…

_§§§§_

Il devait vraiment s’ennuyer à ce moment-là.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Harry avait emménagé chez eux, et aujourd’hui était un jour tout sauf intéressant.

Et en effet, c’était _vraiment_ le calme plat ce jour-là, John était au travail, et Harry était exceptionnellement sortie à ce moment de la journée, et bien évidemment, il n’avait aucune enquête en cours.

Disons le clairement, Sherlock Holmes se faisait actuellement royalement chier.

Aussi, n’ayant rien à faire, rien à lire, rien à penser, ayant déjà joué du violon et composé trois partitions au cours de la journée, en désespoir de cause, il s’était emparé de l’ordinateur portable de leur petite squatteuse, avait trouvé son mot de passe en à peine une demie-minute, et il s’était retrouvé il ne savait comment à lire les fameuses « fanfictions » dont elle lui avait parlées.

Et il avait découvert un tout nouvel univers.

C’était certes l’ennui qui l’avait poussé à commencer la lecture de certains textes mis en favoris par la jeune femme, mais c’était bien la fascination qui avait fait qu’il avait continué de lire.

C’était… vraiment un univers étrange.

Ainsi, quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, Harriet Watson rentra à l’appartement, si sa première réaction fut de s’indigner (« Hey, c’est _mon_ ordinateur bordel ! »), le choc de voir _Sherlock freaking Holmes_ en train de lire _une fanfiction_ l’empêcha de se plaindre plus longtemps.

« Vous… vous lisez _une fanfiction_.

\- Je m’ennuie.

\- Et vous lisez une fanfiction… répéta-t-elle, comme si elle n’arrivait pas le moins du monde à croire que c’était _réel_.

\- Disons que je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire.

Un sourire gigantesque apparut alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui s’installa alors à côté du détective.

\- Tu t’es perdu sur quel fandom ? Demanda-t-elle, passant inconsciemment au tutoiement. Univers, traduisit-elle immédiatement en voyant le regard légèrement perdu du colocataire de son frère.

\- Oh… _Star Trek_.

\- Ah, cool ! Quel ship ? Attends, t’as pioché dans mes favoris ? Y a du Kirk/Spock dedans alors !

\- Tu les connais par cœur en fait.

\- J’ai dû les lire quatre ou cinq fois chacune alors oui. Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? En dehors du fait que _Star Trek_ n’est pas correct d’un point de vue scientifique ou je sais plus quoi…

\- Hé bien en fait…

\- On s’en fout c’est de la fiction… Enfin bref, alors les fics, comment tu les trouves ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C’est pas mal… quand on a vraiment rien de mieux à faire. Aïe ! S’exclama-t-il alors que Harry le frappait à l’épaule. Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

\- Interdiction de dénigrer les fanfictions, c’est clair ?

\- Mais je n’ai pas…

\- Pourquoi _Star_ _Trek_ au juste ?

\- On m’a déjà comparé à Spock quelques fois, et on a vu les films ensemble l’autre jour, donc je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour commencer. Et je m’ennuyais vraiment.

\- Oui j’avais compris, tu l’as dit et répété plusieurs fois déjà. Bon, si jamais tu n’as rien d’autre à faire, je peux t’en faire découvrir d’autres.

\- …

\- …

\- C’est seulement parce que je n’ai rien d’autre à faire.

\- Oui bien sûr Sherlock, on y croit, ironisa Harry. »

Quelques temps plus tard, en rentrant à son tour, John fut surpris en les voyant discuter ensemble d’un sujet dont il ignorait la teneur, et se disputer un peu en même temps (« Khan et Bones, _ensemble_ , sérieusement ? Mais, ils sont pas censés être _ennemis_ dans le film ? - Cherche pas à comprendre la logique des auteurs de fanfictions, on est tous plus ou moins tarés à un certain degré. »), et il ressentit une sensation étrange et désagréable l’envahir à cette vue.

Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi, après tout ça aurait dû plus le soulager qu’autre chose de voir qu’apparemment son meilleur ami et sa sœur s’entendaient bien, mais il n’aurait su dire pourquoi, quelque chose là-dedans le mettait… mal à l’aise.

Il ne pouvait pas… enfin cela ne pouvait pas être _de la jalousie_ , quant même ?

Le médecin faillit pouffer face à sa propre pensée, complètement absurde selon lui.

C’était stupide, parfaitement _stupide_.

Il n’avait aucune raison d’être jaloux de qui que ce soit présent dans cette pièce.

Harry était _lesbienne_ , et Sherlock était… ben, _Sherlock_ quoi…

Et ce n’était pas comme si il était _amoureux_ de Sherlock quoi.

Et puis quoi encore…

(Je pense qu’on appelle cela le déni…)

Il secoua la tête et mit ces pensées parasites de côté.

_§§§§_

Le jour où Harry Watson rencontra Molly Hooper était un jour à marquer d’une pierre blanche.

Le duo d’enquêteurs de Baker Street étaient enfin de nouveau sur une nouvelle enquête, au sujet de l’entraîneur d’un cheval retrouvé mort dans d’étranges circonstances.

Et Harry, qui elle aussi s’ennuyait pas mal ce jour-là, avait décidé de s’incruster dans l’enquête, et à la grande surprise de Sherlock (mais pas celle de John), elle avait réussi à se rendre utile.

Et une fois l’enquête terminée et résolue (c’était le cheval qui avait fait le coup… Oui, pas très palpitant, je dois l’avouer), ils s’étaient tous retrouvés au poste de police pour célébrer cela.

Harry avait vu sans rien dire Anderson et Donovan fusiller du regard Sherlock, qui les ignora, comme à son habitude, et elle préféra ne poser aucune question, n’ayant pas vraiment envie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Et puis, elle l’avait vue.

Elle était là, un peu à l’écart, un verre de champagne à la main, semblant un peu perdue et mal à l’aise, et ce fut probablement ce qui incita la jeune femme à aller la voir.

De toute façon, elle n’avait rien de mieux à faire (son frère et Sherlock étaient occupés et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment les policiers présents pour avoir envie de se mêler à eux) et du peu qu’elle l’avait vue, la jeune femme semblait charmante.

(Et elle était vraiment mignonne aussi.

Oui ça jouait pas mal.)

En voyant le verre d’alcool dans les mains de sa future interlocutrice, elle mit nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches.

Une nouvelle preuve que son addiction était toujours là, tapie dans l’ombre, même si elle avait plutôt étonnement bien réussi à la contrôler durant ces dernières semaines.

Elle secoua la tête, se rabattant sur un verre de jus d’orange (c’était plus prudent, et elle n’avait pas envie que John l’engueule pour avoir dévié de sa bonne conduite des derniers temps), essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la soif dévorante qui l’animait actuellement.

Elle avait fait une promesse à son frère, et elle comptait bien la tenir.

_§§§§_

A vrai dire, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire exactement pour débuter la conversation.

_Au fait, c’est comment de travailler dans une morgue_? Lui paraissait un peu hors de propos, et elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler d’elle.

À part dire qu’elle était une journaliste au chômage, qu’elle était alcoolique, lesbienne et qu’elle écrivait des fanfictions, elle n’avait pas grand-chose à dire sur elle-même.

Et puis, ce n’était pas comme si elle était un tant soit peu intéressante.

(Merveilleux, ses idées noires revenaient de nouveau, quand elle pensait enfin s’en être débarrassée depuis qu’elle s’était installée à Baker Street.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d’un verre là.

_Non !_

_Non, non, et non, elle n’en avait pas besoin_!)

Elle serra les poings.

Peut-être que son frère avait raison à son sujet en fin de compte, elle ne serait jamais capable de s’arrêter complètement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Molly avec un air d’inquiétude sincère.

Harry se tourna vers elle et se força à sourire, puis, elle constata que la médecin légiste avait posé son verre d’alcool à une certaine distance, probablement pour lui éviter de vouloir céder à la tentation, et cette petite attention la fit sincèrement sourire.

\- Oh j’ai connu des jours meilleurs, avoua-t-elle, même si ça va pas trop mal en ce moment.

\- C’est la première fois que vous participiez à une de leurs enquêtes ?

\- Oui, disons que c’est la première fois qu’ils ont voulu de moi dans leurs pattes… Enfin c’est surtout Sherlock qui a râlé à vrai dire…

\- Ça ça ne m’étonne pas… »

Elles continuèrent de discuter, au point que, à la fin de la soirée, Harry en avait presque oublié son « besoin » de boire.

_§§§§_

Quelques mois passèrent, et une certaine routine pas trop désagréable s’installa alors dans l’appartement et ses alentours, Harry continuant à participer aux enquêtes autant que possible, et continuant également à voir fréquemment Molly Hooper.

En clair, Harriet Watson était désormais beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant qu’elle ne l’était lors de son arrivée à Baker Street.

Enfin en tout cas, c’est ce qu’elle laissait transparaître au grand jour.

En vérité, malgré ses efforts, la jeune femme n’arrivait pas à être heureuse.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait des moments où elle arrivait à l’être et d’autre où… où les choses étaient pires que jamais.

Comme ce jour-là.

Il était excessivement tôt lorsque, en ce jour de 20 juillet 2012, Molly entra dans son lieu de travail pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… une Harry Watson passablement éméchée.

Enfin bon ça c’était la version polie pour dire qu’elle se tapait en ce moment même une gueule de bois de tout les diables.

« Oh Seigneur Harry qu’est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit au juste pour te mettre dans cet état ? Que fais-tu ici, et comment es-tu entrée ? Puis elle fronça les sourcils. D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça, que… Où est-ce que tu as eu la clef de la morgue ? S’exclama-t-elle en remarquant qu’il n’y avait aucune trace d’effraction et en voyant un trousseau de clefs dans la main de son amie, dans laquelle se trouvait une clef qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- J’ai piqué son double de clef à Sherlock, et j’en ai fait faire un double aussi, au cas où… répondit-elle avec la voix de quelqu’un qui était clairement encore ivre, et si Molly avait été juste en face d’elle, elle aurait pu se rendre compte que son haleine empestait l’alcool.

\- Attends, d’où est-ce que _Sherlock_ a un double de mes clefs exactement ?

Harry haussa les épaules, titubant un peu, se rattrapant au dernier moment à la table à sa proximité.

\- Aucune idée, c’est Sherlock, qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi de pourquoi il fait ce qu’il fait ? Tu le connais mieux que moi après tout… C’est toi qui a le béguin pour lui, non ? »

En voyant Molly brusquement se raidir, Harry comprit qu’elle avait gaffé, la jeune femme n’aimant pas trop qu’on lui rappelle ce genre de détail.

Elle soupira.

« Désolée… Je deviens conne quand je suis bourrée.

\- Oui, je vois ça, répliqua Molly avec froideur. Elle tendit sa main vers son amie, qui la regarda avec un regard vitreux. Donne-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-elle avec une autorité qu’Harry ne lui connaissait pas (et qui lui donnait un certain côté sexy probablement accentué par le fait qu’elle était bourrée et filtrait beaucoup moins ses pensées quand elle était dans cet état).

Elle soupira, avant de s’exécuter.

Molly les prit puis les rangea dans sa poche, avant de marmonner qu’elle allait aussi les réclamer à un certain détective… et en entendant cela Harry ne put s’empêcher de pouffer comme une gamine.

Sherlock n’allait pas tarder à passer un sale quart d’heure.

\- Bon sinon, t’es torchée à quel point ?

Harry cligna des yeux, surprise de la voir employer un tel langage (c’était probablement sa mauvaise influence qui était en cause ici…), avant de grimacer de douleur face au mal de crâne qui refaisait brutalement surface.

\- Hum… je pense que j’ai déjà fait pire, mais j’ai définitivement dépassé le stade « je bois un ou deux verres pour faire la fête », et que j’étais plutôt pas loin de…

\- De l’état, « je me suis sifflée toute la bouteille à moi toute seule » ?

\- Euh… ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, fit-elle en grimaçant encore.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_J’avais envie de te voir_ n’était définitivement pas une réponse valable, ça faisait plus stalker qu’autre chose (enfin ça aurait été encore pire si elle était venue chez elle…).

\- Je voulais pas me faire choper par John, et si j’étais rentrée à Baker Street, ben… comment dire.

\- Il t’aurait engueulée…

\- Yep… J’avais pas envie de le décevoir quoi, il commençait tout juste à croire que je pouvais m’améliorer, et voilà qu’en une seule soirée je fous tout en l’air…

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules avec un air penaud, comme si elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

\- Je… c’est moi quoi, c’est tout, Harriet Watson, fouteuse de vie en l’air professionnelle !

\- Et sinon, dans ton brillant plan pour éviter ton frère, tu ne t’es pas dit, je ne sais pas, que… ton grand frère allait probablement s’apercevoir de ton absence au matin ?

Harry se figea, semblant ne pas y avoir réfléchi.

\- J’étais bourrée quand j’ai eu cette idée je te signale… et je le suis toujours un peu à vrai dire.

\- Et tu n’as pas pensé non plus qu’il pourrait s’inquiéter pour toi et te chercher dans toute la ville ?

Elle n’ajouta pas _dans tout les bars_ , même si l’allusion était bel et bien implicite.

La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses mains, désemparée.

\- Je suis vraiment une sœur indigne, marmonna-t-elle, tandis que Molly lui tendait un verre d’eau qu’elle accepta avec gratitude.

Puis, entendant son téléphone sonner, elle le sortit de sa poche et le regarda.

\- Quand on parle du loup… Ton frère est parti à ta recherche, lui et Sherlock viennent de se lever et comme il ne te trouve pas et qu’apparemment tu ne lui as pas laissé de message pour lui dire où tu allais… Il t’as appelé et t’as laissé plusieurs messages, mais tu n’as pas répondu…

Harry poussa alors un gémissement de complet désespoir.

\- Et merde… Mon téléphone est déchargé j’avais complètement oublié ce… détail. »

Molly eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je lui dis que tu es avec moi, ça devrait le rassurer.

Elle décida de volontairement omettre la partie « ta sœur est ivre morte » dans son SMS.

\- Je suis sure qu’il sera ravi d’apprendre que je me suis bourrée la gueule toute la soirée, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai mis qu’on avait passé la soirée ensemble à regarder un film, répondit calmement Molly quelques secondes plus tard, que tu es restée à mon appart et que tu dors encore, que ton téléphone est déchargé et qu’on avait juste oublié de le prévenir… Comme ça on évite le côté « rechute » de ta soirée d’hier.

\- Merci Molly, tu me sauves la mise là…

\- Oh mais je t’en pris… Tu peux rester à la morgue si tu veux, pour décuver, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, et puis ce n’est pas comme si j’attendais beaucoup de visiteurs aujourd’hui…

\- Encore merci... »

Puis, alors que l’intégralité des mots de Molly atteignait finalement son cerveau encore alcoolisé et fatigué, elle se rendit compte d’une chose.

Et en réalisant ce que le message de la médecin légiste pouvait involontairement _réellement_ impliquer, Harry Watson fit quelque chose qu’elle ne faisait véritablement pas souvent.

Elle se mit à _rougir_.

En effet, vu comment son SMS était tourné, cela pouvait faire croire ou supposer à John… _qu’elle avait couché avec Molly_ !

Ce qui n’était absolument pas arrivé, et n’allait pas arriver de sitôt, encore que avec ce message un peu ambigu, est-ce que Molly essayait elle aussi de lui envoyer un message là ?

Non, aucune chance que ça arrive, après tout, pourquoi Molly, la _brillante_ Molly poserait les yeux sur une raté comme elle ?

(Elle avait besoin…

Non, non, et encore non, c’était encore ce genre de réflexion qui l’avait amenée la veille à boire jusqu’à presque oublier son propre nom !)

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que si son frère ne lui faisait pas de sous-entendu la prochaine fois qu’elle le voyait seule, elle aurait de la chance…

Mais elle le savait déjà, elle n’avait _jamais_ de chance…

_§§§§_

Cela ne rata pas, bien évidemment.

« Tu sors avec Molly Hooper ? Lui demanda son frère deux ou trois jours plus tard, alors qu’ils prenaient un café ensemble (enfin lui seulement, elle était en train de boire un thé. Elle détestait le café) au calme.

Harry haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Et toi, tu sors avec Sherlock ? L’interrogea-t-elle pile au moment où il prenait une gorgée de son café, le faisant manquer de s’étouffer avec.

\- Quoi ? Non et puis quel rapport au juste ? Je veux dire, ce n’est absolument pas pareil…

\- Pourquoi, parce que t’es 100 % hétéro ?

\- Oui, exactement !

\- Mouais… on en reparlera à votre mariage…

\- Harriet ! Arrête d’essayer de dévier la conversation ! On parle de toi, pas de moi ! Alors ?

\- On est juste amies, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, ne pouvant réellement cacher sa déception. »

Elle aimait bien Molly, _vraiment_ bien.

Peut-être même un peu trop…

« Tu me connais John… reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux. Si il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis incontestablement douée, c’est foirer mes relations amoureuses, déclara-t-elle amèrement, coupant court à la conversation. »

En finissant son thé, elle se fit la réflexion que celui-ci lui semblait être bien plus amer qu’il n’aurait

dû l’être.

_§§§§_

D’autres semaines passèrent, et à sa grande déception, ses sentiments pour Molly Hooper ne s’évaporèrent pas dans l’air, par magie.

Depuis son dernier… « écart », si l’on peut appeler ça comme ça, la jeune femme avait réussi à peu près à remonter la pente, et évitait soigneusement de la recroiser, au point que Molly avait fini par demander à John et même à _Sherlock_ si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Et même si ce n’était pas vraiment ses affaires, il s’était décidé à aller lui parler.

L’autrice était actuellement en face de son ordinateur, qui affichait uniquement… une page blanche.

« On est en panne d’inspiration ?

\- En pleine période de déprime plutôt… j’arrive plus à écrire en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi… Ça m’énerve !

\- Est-ce que ça n’aurait pas un rapport avec une certaine médecin légiste ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

\- Oh, vraiment ? Molly a dit que tu l’évitais ces derniers temps.

\- Pas du tout…

\- Menteuse.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu…

\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu es arrivée à Baker Street ? »

Elle le regarda, soupçonneuse.

« Oui… pourquoi ?

\- Tu as déclaré à John que ta petite-amie t’avait quittée… Tu as menti.

Harry Watson se figea.

Elle n’aurait pas dû être surprise qu’il ait réussi à le comprendre, là où personne d’autre n’avait percé à jour son mensonge, c’était _Sherlock_ après tout (ce qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire), donc ce n’était pas réellement étonnant.

Non, ce qui l’était plutôt, c’était qu’il se soit attardé sur un détail aussi… insignifiant.

Et puis surtout… quel rapport avec Molly ou sa relation avec cette dernière ?

\- En vérité, reprit le détective consultant, c’est toi qui l’as quittée.

\- C’est définitif, grommela-t-elle, je me ferai jamais à ton… don d’observation ou je ne sais pas quoi… Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance… Et non je n’ai pas parlé avec ton ex, je l’ai déduit de moi-même.

\- Ça ne m’étonne même pas je crois. Qu’est-ce que tu en as déduit d’autre ?

\- Tu l’as quittée parce que tu pensais que tu n’étais pas assez bien pour elle. À cause de tes problèmes d’alcoolisme. Et tu n’as rien dit à John parce que tu voulais passer pour quelqu’un de fort, et n’ayant pas besoin d’aide. Parce qu’il faut bien le dire Harry, tu as un gros problème d’estime de soi, et des pulsions auto-destructrices. Tu bousilles tout ce qui pourrait être bien pour toi parce que tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas… »

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté, se sentant légèrement troublée par la perspicacité du détective.

Il n’y avait pas à dire, il l’avait vraiment bien cernée.

\- T’as jamais pensé à devenir psy ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Ne dévies pas le sujet Harriet, on parle de toi là…

Harriet étouffa un rire nerveux.

\- Tu parles comme mon frère…

\- Alors ça veut peut-être dire qu’il a raison ?

\- Ou que vous avez tout les deux tort, qui sait…

\- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de Molly, la coupa immédiatement Sherlock. Et tu as peur de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle, tu as peur… _d’être heureuse,_ tout bêtement. »

Et elle ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

Parce que c’était ça le pire…

_Il avait raison_.

« Qu’est-ce quetu comptes faire à ce sujet ?

\- Et toi tu comptes faire quoi par rapport à mon frère ?

En le voyant se figer, confus, Harry ne put s’empêcher de ricaner cette fois.

Il n’était pas le seul à bien savoir cerner les gens.

\- Tu te souviens des fanfictions que je t’ai faites lire y a quelques semaines ?

\- Euh… ouais pourquoi ? »

Le détective frissonna alors en voyant que le sourire machiavélique était revenu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Hé bien je suis sure et certaine qu’il y a des personnes parmi ceux qui suivent vos aventures qui vous shippent ensemble depuis le début… j’en sais quelque chose, c’est mon cas à moi aussi ! En même temps je ne résiste jamais au slash ou au femslash…

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Le RPF, ça te parle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- _Real Person Fiction…_ Y a le RPS aussi. _Real Person Slash_. Ça ça vous concerne plus directement tout les deux. Enfin je suppose, après j’ai pas vraiment fait de recherches approfondies, c’est sur mon frère et toi quant même, j’ai pas spécialement envie d’en savoir plus non plus.

\- Qu’est-ce que… quoi ?

\- Mais je suis sure et certaine qu’il y a des fanfictions d’écrites sur vous deux ensemble…

\- PARDON ?

\- Quoi ? C’est forcé, vous êtes des célébrités maintenant, je suis persuadée que les fanfics sur vous, en couple ou pas, pullulent sur internet…

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi ?

\- C’est ton univers, pas le mien !

\- Oui mais je suis pas dans leur tête ! Enfin bref, et donc ?

\- Donc… rien.

\- Les lecteurs du blog de John ne vont pas être contents… ironisa-t-elle.

\- On s’en fout ! Rétorqua Sherlock d’un ton sec et presque agressif.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça a l’air de t’affecter autant ?

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Oui oui bien sûr, tu es un sociopathe et un génie, tout ça tout ça, c’est bon Sherlock, je connais le couplet…

\- …

\- …

\- En bref, est-ce que tu es amoureux de mon frère ? »

Elle ne devrait pas lui poser la question, mais c’était juste… juste tellement _évident_ pour elle que c’était le cas, et elle se demandait encore comment ces deux idiots faisaient pour ne toujours pas le comprendre en vérité…

Ce n’est pas son histoire, ce ne sont pas ses affaires, mais bordel, elle a juste envie de voir son frère _heureux_ , puisqu’elle-même ne le sera sans doute jamais.

Oh et c’était pareil pour cet imbécile de génie détective, au fil des mois, elle avait finit par s’y attacher un peu et elle avait l’impression que c’était plus ou moins la même chose pour lui.

« Si je te dis oui, tu me laisses tranquille ?

\- C’est un aveu ? »

Mais, avant que le détective ne puisse lui donner une réponse (si tant est qu’il avait réellement envie de répondre), la porte du salon s’ouvrit, laissant passer Mme Hudson, venue pour faire un peu de ménage (il fallait bien que quelqu'un s’en occupe ! Et non, elle n’était toujours _pas_ leur gouvernante) puisque personne ne le faisait.

Le détective en profita pour s’éclipser.

« Cette conversation n’est pas finie !

\- Elle l’est ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi n’était-elle même pas _surprise_ au juste ?

_§§§§_

Molly aimait vraiment beaucoup Harriet Watson.

C’était rare qu’elle ait des amis proches, en dehors de John et Sherlock (et peut-être l’inspecteur Lestrade aussi), et depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Harry, elle se sentait moins seule.

Mais, ces derniers temps, elle sentait que Harry… prenait ses distances avec elle, elle n’avait pas mieux pour décrire la situation.

Molly savait qu’elle était bisexuelle depuis qu’elle avait quatorze ans, mais en dehors de Sherlock Holmes, elle n’avait pas eu beaucoup de béguins ou de coups de cœur ces dernières années, béguin qui avait par chance finit par disparaître.

Et, alors qu’elle avait fini par se faire une raison quant au fait que le détective consultant était plus intéressé par son colocataire qu’il ne pourrait l’être par elle, voilà qu’elle commettait la bêtise de tomber amoureuse de sa seule véritable amie féminine.

Elle n’était vraiment pas douée…

_§§§§_

Harry était actuellement très… nerveuse.

Sherlock Holmes était quelqu’un d’insupportable, mais elle ne pouvait qu’admettre qu’il avait raison (comme d’habitude en somme…), elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer comme ça.

À chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrivait dans sa vie, elle le foutait en l’air, c’était systématique.

Sa relation avec son frère était une des rares exceptions à cette règle, et elle se refusait que les choses tournent mal entre elle et Molly.

Pas alors que sa vie commençait enfin à devenir un tant soit peu stable, qu’elle sortait petit à petit la tête de l’eau et que les choses s’amélioraient finalement pour elle.

Et en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour la jolie médecin légiste…

En dépit de ce qu’elle pouvait laisser paraître avec son assurance de façade, Harriet Watson n’avait jamais été très douée en matière de séduction.

C’était toujours ses ex qui avaient fait le premier pas vers elle, et elle se voyait mal débarquer à la morgue ou à l’appartement de son amie et lui dire « hey, je craque sur toi ! On sort ensemble ? »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle n’allait pas s’en sortir…

_§§§§_

_Septembre 2012_.

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ça s’est passé comment ?

\- Depuis quand tu t’es transformé en commère John ?

\- Je ne suis pas… Je veux dire, c’est quant même ton premier rendez-vous amoureux sérieux depuis ton arrivée à Baker Street, c’est important, et j’ai envie de savoir comment ça s’est passé pour toi !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as envie de me voir dégager au plus vite de ton appart pour que toi et ton chéri vous puissiez enfin rester seuls ?

John leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

\- On est pas…

\- Pas ensemble, oui, je sais, pas encore, mais ça va venir, crois-moi, j’ai un don pour ces choses-là.

Son frère soupira.

Ce n’est pas comme si il allait réussir à la faire changer d’avis à ce sujet.

Et puis elle avait… un peu raison, aussi.

Mais peu importe, ça n’avait _aucune importance_.

(Menteur)

\- Bref… et donc ?

\- Tu veux que je te raconte tout en détails ?

\- Non merci, ça ira…

Harry eut un sourire malicieux qui devint finalement extatique.

\- C’était génial ! S’exclama-t-elle, évoquant son premier rendez-vous avec Molly Hooper.

\- Hé bien voilà ! S’écria son frère avec un sourire sur le visage, semblant ravi pour elle. »

Et en effet, dans les semaines qui suivirent, tout se passa bien pour les deux jeunes femmes, qui semblaient filer le parfait amour, tandis que du côté du médecin et du détective… les choses restaient les mêmes qu’auparavant.

Mouais, rien de très passionnant quoi…

_§§§§_

Harry n’avait absolument aucune idée de comment c’était arrivé.

Et en un sens, ça n’avait absolument aucune importance.

La jeune femme était actuellement en train de mettre un point final à sa dernière fic _Good Omens_ en date (sa relation avec Molly ainsi que la cure de désintox et la psychothérapie qu’elle suivait actuellement l’avaient aidée à reprendre du poil de la bête et l’écriture) quand, désireuse de se faire un thé (oui son frère continuait encore de garder sous clef tout ce qui contenait de l’alcool. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle parvenait à se contrôler qu’elle était complètement guérie non plus), elle était entrée dans la cuisine.

Puis elle s’était rendue compte qu’elle n’était pas seule (le casque qu’elle avait sur les oreilles l’empêchant plus ou moins d’entendre tout ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle), et surtout que…

_Oh…_

_Oh !_

_Oh putain_!

Est-ce qu’elle avait la berlue, ou bien est-ce que… son frère et Sherlock étaient en train…

_De s’embrasser_?

Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Harriet devait admettre que sa première pensée n’avait pas été exactement « _Hé ben c’est pas trop tôt_ », mais plutôt « _Oh putain de bordel de merde_ ! »

Pourtant, ce fut la toute première chose qu’elle dit une fois qu’elle eut repris ses esprit (elle manqua même d’en faire tomber son téléphone, tant elle était surprise).

Elle se souvint vaguement les avoir entendus discuter quelques minutes plus tôt, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il se disait, et elle n’aurait su expliquer comment ils étaient passés de « nous sommes simplement amis » à « embrassons-nous comme si notre vie en dépendait ! »

Non pas qu’elle avait spécialement envie de le savoir non plus…

« Hé ben c’est pas trop tôt ! S’exclama-t-elle spontanément, mettant immédiatement fin à la magie de l’instant sans même s’en rendre compte.

Se rendant compte qu’il s’agissait de sa sœur, John leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry…

\- Quoi ? Ça doit faire bien _des_ _mois_ au bas mot que vous vous tournez autour, j’ai envie de dire, enfin ! Vous sautez le pas, ça y est c’est bon ? Non parce que je peux pas avoir mal interprété la situation là ! Enfin bref, mes félicitations à vous deux, tout mes vœux de bonheur, tout ça tout ça, je veux être ton témoin à votre mariage, promis, j’essaierai de ne pas faire un discours trop embarrassant !

\- Harry…

Sans même plus l’écouter, sa sœur s’échappa de la cuisine.

\- Mme Hudson ! Hurla-t-elle. Victoire, ça y est, ils ont enfin compris ces deux crétins ! (Hey ! S’écrièrent simultanément les deux « crétins » en question, visiblement vexés d’être appelés ainsi). Sortez le champagne, il faut qu’on célèbre ça d’urgence ! Et je vais appeler Molly et lui dire de venir ici tiens, ça devrait lui faire plaisir de fêter ça… Et t’en fais pas, fit-elle immédiatement en se tournant vers son frère, je ne vais pas faire n’importe quoi, promis !

\- Ce n’est pas ça qui m’inquiète, grommela John dans sa barbe inexistante. Harry ! Répéta-t-il, est-ce que tu pourrais, je ne sais pas…

\- Quoi ?

\- Être… moins _toi_ , tout simplement ! »

Le sourire qu’elle lui adressa était tout bonnement terrifiant.

« Oh crois-moi grand-frère, si tu penses que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude, une chose est certaine, tu vas en entendre parler pendant longteeemmmmps de cette histoire. Et toi aussi Sherlock, n’espère pas pouvoir y échapper ! »

Leur lançant un clin d’œil amusé, elle s’éclipsa alors.

« …

\- …

\- Hum… désolé pour ça, enfin… c’est Harry quoi.

\- A côté de Mycroft, c’est rien du tout, crois-moi…

\- Oh… oui, c’est pas faux… »

Puis ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.

_§§§§_

_Quelques jours plus tard._

« Tu sors avec mon frère…

\- Oui, je pense que ça a déjà été clairement établi, lui répondit Sherlock avec ironie.

Très adulte, la jeune femme lui tira la langue avant de se pencher vers le détective pour lire par dessus son épaule.

\- Je suis juste contente que vous ayez enfin ouvert les yeux, c’est tout… Qu’est-ce que tu fais… oh, tu es repartis dans le monde des fanfictions ?

\- Hum… mouais.

Sans-gêne, comme à son habitude, elle prit place à côté de lui et sourit en voyant qu’il s’agissait de nouveau de _Star Trek_.

\- C’est moi ou c’est _encore_ du Spirk ? »

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Attends… est-ce que ce sont les fanfictions qui t’ont fait réaliser que mon frère t’intéressait ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel (ça arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis que Harry résidait à Baker Street), et soupira.

\- Ne te mets pas en mode fangirl s’il te plaît, t’es épuisante dans ces moments-là… Et la réponse est non.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu lisais des fanfics juste quand tu t’ennuyais… C’est juste à cause du fait qu’on t’a comparé à Spock ?

\- Ben… ouais, entre autre… »

Puis, à la grande surprise d’Harry, le détective lui apparut comme étant un peu… mal à l’aise.

« Attends… qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas… très doué en ce qui concerne les interactions sociales…

\- Oh ça alors, je ne m’en serais jamais doutée, ironisa Harriet.

Sherlock la foudroya immédiatement du regard.

\- Harry, j’essaie d’être _sérieux_ là !

\- Désolée… fit-elle, un peu penaude.

\- Bref… je n’aime pas les gens et les gens ne m’aiment pas en général. Mais avec ton frère, c’est… différent.

\- Et donc ?

\- J’ai peur de tout faire foirer, d’accord ? Du coup je me suis dit que, vu qu’on me compare parfois à Spock, j’allais… essayer de trouver des conseils, je sais pas, enfin quelque chose pour m’aider à faire les choses bien. Ce qui est une idée plutôt stupide, quand je vois ce sur quoi je suis tombé…

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, estomaquée par cette révélation, puis elle se mit à sourire.

\- Oh, mais c’est… adorable !

\- Évite de le répéter à qui ce soit… fit le détective avec un regard noir.

\- T’inquiète, je serai muette comme une tombe. Mais ça reste adorable… et un peu stupide aussi, les fics ne sont en général pas de très bon conseil en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, il faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Et donc, ça donne quoi ?

\- Pas grand-chose de bien en vérité, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi, t’es tombé sur des fics avec du lemon ?

\- Du quoi ?

\- Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre toi… Ou pas… Bon montre moi ça. Elle parcourut quelques lignes du regard, puis l’intégralité du chapitre, avant de soudainement se mettre à hurler quelques minutes plus tard. Ah mes yeux, mes yeux, mes yeux !

Sherlock se mit à sourire.

\- Tu vois ce que je dis quand je parle de « piètre qualité »…

\- Tu parles d’un euphémisme ! C’est quoi ce bordel ? C’est quoi toutes ces fautes d’orthographe ? La personne qui a publié ce truc a jamais entendu parlé des betas reader ou quoi ? Et puis c’est mal écrit et… Merde quoi !

\- On est d’accord, c’est nul…

\- Ouais, effectivement… T’as lu jusqu’au bout ?

\- Oui, et je pense que je vais le regretter…

\- Tu m’étonnes…

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai un commentaire à laisser.

\- …

\- …

\- Attends, tu comptes vraiment laisser un commentaire de ce genre ? C’est… hyper violent.

\- Oui enfin il faut dire que c’est hyper naze aussi…

\- Certes… Mais quant même quoi ! Tu pourrais mettre autre chose que…

\- Autre chose que quoi ?

\- Quelque chose qui ne donne pas l’impression de dire « votre fanfiction est une merde ».

\- Pourtant c’est le cas…

\- J’ai bien envie de dire que c’est subjectif, mais ouais effectivement, c’est… plutôt médiocre.

\- _Plutôt_? Qui est-ce qui fait des euphémismes maintenant ?

\- Merde ! Bon, donne moi ça je vais essayer de tourner ça mieux.

\- Tu insinues que je ne sais pas écrire ?

\- Non, que tu manques juste de délicatesse… Bref, je vais reformuler tout ça. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil sceptique en voyant ce qu’elle avait écrit.

« C’est…

\- Quoi, consensuel ?

\- J’aurais dit hypocrite personnellement…

\- On s’en fout, l’idée c’est d’essayer d’être constructif. Oh, et Sherlock ? Dit-elle en rendant son ordinateur au détective.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t’ai déjà fait le fameux discours « brise le cœur de mon frère et je te ferai souffrir comme tu n’as jamais souffert », donc je vais juste rajouter… je suis sure que tu t’en sortiras très bien. Et que tout se passera bien pour vous deux. »

Le détective sourit et hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement.

« Oui, enfin comme toujours quoi, répondit-il avec sa morgue habituel, mais avec un peu moins d’arrogance que d’ordinaire et un clair amusement.

\- Frimeur ! Lui lança en riant la journaliste (qui avait retrouvé un emploi depuis peu), amusée également alors qu’il quittait la pièce. »

Lorsqu’elle quitta Baker Street quelques semaines plus tard pour s’installer avec Molly, le détective et le médecin la laissèrent partir avec un mélange de soulagement et de regret.

FIN !

(Hé ben c’est pas trop tôt !)


End file.
